This invention is directed to a support device commonly known as a walker. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved walker having an integrated seat assembly that allows a user to sit without leaving the support of the walker.
Various invalid walkers with integrated seats have been disclosed in several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,212,493; 2,374,182; 3,256,035 and 5,320,122. However, many of these walkers are overly burdensome and complicated for the patients who use them. On many invalid walkers, the integrated seat can become a substantial obstacle to standing in the walker, or otherwise moving with the walker. Others are unnecessarily heavy with inappropriate proportions for the placed that a crippled patient must access while still using the support of the walker. Furthermore, none of these invalid walkers are capable of being sterilized for use with multiple patients. Given the expense of today""s walkers, there is a need for a reusable invalid walker and, thus, room for improvement in the art.
The present invention, made from stainless steel, is capable of being sterilized for use with multiple patients. The present invention is also designed to allow the patients to go to the restroom and maneuver the walker over the toilet without leaving the support of the walker. The integrated seat is designed to fold completely out of the way, giving the patient greater freedom of movement in the walker and easier ingress and egress from the walker.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an invalid patient walker made of stainless steel that can be resterilized for use with multiple patients.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an invalid patient walker with sufficient dimensions so as to encircle a toilet without the patient having to leave the support of the walker.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an invalid patient walker with a rear entry gate carrying a built in foldaway seat that allows for easy ingress and egress of the walker.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an invalid patient walker with a built in foldaway seat that allows a patient to sit when desired or fold the seat out of the way when walking.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an invalid patient walker with a hanging seat that allows a patient to be supported in a seated position and still allowing the patient to move using the walker.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing an invalid patient walker having a spaced pair of front vertical posts, a spaced pair of rear vertical posts carrying vertically adjustable casters at the lower ends thereof. A pair of horizontal front cross bars interconnect with the pair of front posts in spaced positions. A pair of first horizontal side bars interconnect first of the front and rear vertical posts in spaced positions, and a pair of second horizontal side bars interconnect second of the front and rear vertical posts in spaced positions, forming an enclosed area between the front vertical post and the first front and rear vertical posts the second front and rear vertical posts.
A gate, connected with a first of the pair of rear posts, comprising a pair of horizontally spaced vertical rods interconnected at upper and lower extremities with a pair of vertically spaced horizontal rods forming a generally rectangularly configured structure.
The gate is attached by a hinge assembly connecting a first of the vertical rods with the first of the pair of rear post allowing pivotal movement of the gate between opened and closed positions. The gate also includes a latch assembly for connecting and disconnecting with the second of the pair of rear post.
The gate also includes a seat assembly pivotally connected with a lower of the pair of vertically spaced rods. The seat assembly is operative to maintain the seat in a horizontal operative position in which the patient may be in a seated position and a vertical stored position clearing the enclosed are for the patient to function in a standing position.
The latch assembly further includes vertically spaced first and second shelves extending from the second rear post and a finger extending from the second vertical rod, the finger being adapted to overlie the first shelf and a lower end of the second vertical rod being adapted to overlie the second shelf providing vertical support for the gate in the closed position.
The latch assembly further includes a plunger adapted to pass through aligned openings in the first shelf and the finger locking the gate in the closed position. A third shelf is arranged over the first shelf with the third shelf overlying the finger with the gate in the closed position and the plunger passing through the third shelf.
The gate includes a stop bar between the upper and lower horizontal rods located laterally of the vertical and horizontal axis of the vertical and horizontal rods. The stop bar being operative to support and maintain the seat in a vertical position.
A pair of rings is carried by an upper of the horizontal rods for engaging a pair of flexible straps. A pair of flexible straps connected with the seat are adapted to connect with respective of the rings for maintaining the seat in the horizontal position.
A pair of rings is carried by an upper of the pair of horizontal front cross bars and a pair of rings carried by an upper of the horizontal rods for engaging flexible straps. Flexible straps connected with a hanging seat are adapted to connect with respective of the rings for maintaining the hanging seat between the front cross bars and the horizontal rods.
The pair of front vertical posts, pair of rear vertical posts, pair of horizontal front cross bars and first and second horizontal side bars are spaced apart a sufficient distance to allow the walker to encircle a toilet without the user having to leave the support of the walker.
The walker includes a vertical rod adapted for carrying bags of fluid.